


【all哈】画室

by lili45



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili45/pseuds/lili45
Kudos: 41





	【all哈】画室

——和自己的模特儿做爱是很多伟大画家的共同嗜好。

“哈利！罗恩！”拥有褐色蓬松卷发的女孩子追上前面两个穿着金红色校服的男孩，其中一个稍微矮些的绿眼睛男孩率先回头回应她。

“赫敏！”哈利展开一个毫不掩饰的笑容。

将一头烈艳红发在脑后扎了个揪的高个子男孩也回过头，他把手懒散地搭在哈利肩上，目光轻飘飘落在面前他们共同的好友身上。

“你们找到模特了吗？”赫敏问。

“没有。”罗恩烦躁地撇撇嘴，“黑魔法防御课的教授是有多无聊，才会想出让我们画裸体的办法去了解人体结构！”

哈利叹口气:“对啊，根本没有人愿意当裸体模特。”

恰好铂金发色的高挑男孩所带领的斯莱特林一行人与他们三个错身而过，德拉科他们似乎也在讨论模特的问题，因为哈利听见德拉科不屑地说:“画裸体就能了解人体结构吗？有这功夫还不如做爱呢……”

不知道是不是错觉，哈利总觉得德拉科有意无意往他这边瞟了一眼。

“别理他们。”赫敏扯住罗恩的袖子，同时拉过哈利的手跳下台阶，“来吧，我们去讨论讨论怎么才能找到模特。”

最终他们就跟四年级那次舞会找舞伴一样，一筹莫展。

最先搞定的永远都是赫敏。

她懊恼又兴奋地对哈利罗恩说:“听着，我们陷入了一个误区，大家都默认为裸体模特就是异性才会磨蹭到现在的，我们可以找同性来当模特啊！”

“我去找金妮了！”褐发小女巫一转眼就不见了身影。

哈利和罗恩对视半晌，又默默转过了头，谁也没有开口要求对方当模特，两个人各怀着心思。

第二天德拉科拦住了哈利，他开口干脆得很:“波特，做我的模特怎么样。”

“不怎么样。”哈利干巴巴地说。

“别急着拒绝。”德拉科右边的眉梢高高挑起来，“相应的我会是你的模特，你现在要是拒绝我，后面可找不着模特了。”

说完他寻找认同似的对高尔耸耸肩，笑的十分欠揍。

“还记得那次舞会吗，你可别再灰溜溜的留到最后……”

“他有画画对象了！”罗恩打断德拉科，狠狠瞪着他，“别打哈利主意，他会是我的……”

罗恩顿了顿，“是我的模特。”

话既然说出去了，两人就开始盘算在哪儿画。

“寝室当然不行。”罗恩嘴里叼着笔，一双长腿搁在面前的椅背上，若有所思地摇摇头，实际上时刻从眼睫下注意右前方哈利的动态，他提高了音量，“我记得海格小屋那边有个画室，据说废弃了当做储物间，我保证除了我和海格没有第三个人知道！”

“……”哈利翻了个白眼，“我自认为姑且算个人。”

其实哈利和罗恩从一年级到现在，一起洗过的澡比单独洗的还多，本来不应该这样扭扭捏捏——如果没有一个月前那次事故的话。

回到一个月前，罗恩生日的那天。

一切都和往常一样正常的进行，开趴，庆祝，喝酒，嬉闹。

后来不知道是谁提出来玩真心话大冒险。

“麻瓜游戏。”赫敏解释说，“麻瓜们聚会的时候经常玩这个，通过掷骰子或者抽卡的方式来决定胜负。”

“我正好有一套魁地奇球牌！”罗恩拿出一副卡牌得意洋洋。

哈利立刻上去同罗恩争夺，他痛心疾首地大喊:“罗恩！你有魁地奇的牌却不告诉我！我连游走球T恤的店铺地址都跟你说了！”

被赫敏拉开后哈利还愤愤不平:“真不够朋友。”

如果这时候有人摄魂取念的话就知道罗恩在腹诽，本来也没把你当朋友。

“那就这样，我们抽这副牌，抽到金色飞贼的人选真心话还是大冒险。”赫敏宣布游戏规则，“至于题目的话大家写好放这个纸盒里。”她指了指韦斯莱双胞胎手里端着的糖果盒。

哈利很安全的度过了几轮游戏，就在他以为金色飞贼与他无缘的时候，一掀牌面，哦豁，金光灿灿的金色飞贼在纸面上对哈利欢快地闪烁，他迅速合上了纸牌。

“真心话吧。”哈利说。

他把手伸进糖果盒儿里面。

千万不要是前面几个人抽到的“最喜欢在座哪位异性”或者“内衣/裤颜色”之类的题目啊，可惜梅林没有听到哈利的祈祷，哈利一抽就抽了个十分敏感的问题，真的很敏感，弗雷德在一旁帮哈利念了出来:“身上哪个部位最敏感。”

说完他同乔治击掌。

“好问题！”乔治说。

哈利的耳朵被热气熏得通红，在大家的注视下他支支吾吾地说:“你们都知道，我之前同秋·张还并没有发展到那一步……”

“纯情小哈！”大家纷纷鼓掌。

罗恩不打算放过哈利，他执着地问:“那你自己猜呢？我先说，我觉得我肚子比较敏感。”

“那是你太能吃了！”金妮无情嘲笑自己的哥哥。

最后哈利说:“脖子吧，因为罗恩往我脖子里哈气我总是会觉得痒。”

游戏又过了几轮。哈利长吁一口气，他有点想念寝室里温暖柔软的床了，也许今晚罗恩会和他的新女朋友待在一起，那么他就要一个人回塔楼……

就在哈利神游的时候，有人提醒他:“哈利，到你了。”

梅林眷顾哈利，他又抽中了金色飞贼。

这回哈利不想选真心话了，他已经明白里面准是些让人难以回答的问题，相较而言大冒险的“做一个大家都满意的鬼脸”或者“深情的吻墙10秒”好应付的多。

在弗雷德乔治期待的目光下，哈利再一次接受命运的审判。这回乔治帮他念了:“请一位离你最近的人从你的敏感部位吻到嘴唇……”

乔治越读越大声，连赫敏都笑着说:“命运的安排，哈利。”

“幸好你没说敏感部位是脚底板儿，不然得从脚亲到嘴了。”说话的人半分也没有庆幸的样子，甚至有点遗憾。

大家都在起哄，因为坐在哈利旁边的分别是金妮和罗恩，哈利看向金妮，小姑娘的脸涨得通红，只要一遇到有关哈利的事情这个勇敢的女孩子就会变得羞涩起来。  
罗恩不在意地撇嘴:“没说非得异性吧。”

嘘声更大了，在昏暗的灯光中，罗恩按过哈利的身体吻上他脖颈。

这本来可以随便应付，大家也没指望他们做的多认真，罗恩却仿佛沉迷进去了似的，细致温柔地亲吻哈利奶白色的皮肤，沿着血管一路往上，直到他准确无误地捕捉到了哈利的嘴唇。

软的过分。罗恩想。

他甚至伸出舌头舔了舔哈利的唇缝，哈利这才如梦初醒地推开罗恩，他尽量不显得尴尬:“兄弟，这下子你不把魁地奇球牌给我可就说不过去了，便宜占大了。”

“谁稀罕啊！”罗恩推了哈利一下，又将他揽入怀里，“我这不救场吗！我可不想让金妮亲你这个混蛋。”

众人不约而同把这当做玩笑带过，只有两个当事人别别扭扭许久解不开心结。

那天晚上罗恩如哈利所想的没回寝室，哈利想，是他自己想多了。

随后他跟往常一样邀请罗恩一起洗澡，被罗恩塞了各种各样的理由拒绝，哈利耸耸肩，也没什么所谓。

两人约好傍晚在画室碰面——罗恩又去同他女友腻腻歪歪地约会了，一整个下午哈利都是和赫敏度过的。

哈利找了好半天才找到画室，难怪罗恩说除了他和海格没有第二个人知道，画室前面刚好有一丛灌木挡着，实在是太不显眼了。

他等了一会儿罗恩还没到，就在边上的草坡上闲坐着。哈利叼了根草躺下去，日落恰好落在他眼里，尽是灿烂耀眼的金红色，是属于格兰芬多的颜色。

等的有些久，深蓝色逐渐取代了落日，哈利拍拍裤子站起来走到画室里面去，他先把外套脱了，只留下里面一件打底衬衫和长裤，踱步了一会儿，索性把衣服全脱了，将格兰芬多校服盖在小腹上遮住隐私部位。他想着待会儿罗恩来了就可以直接画了——哈利从来没有想过罗恩会爽约这一可能性。

画室里有张狭窄的木床，哈利靠着墙，竟然有了睡意，模糊间听得窗户边有些响动，他以为是罗恩来了，径直跳下床，一个人影却跃上了窗户坐在窗柩上，甚至摆出了一个很骚包的姿势。

那人浅色的头发在夜里十分张扬，灰眼睛肆无忌惮地扫视哈利的身体，头上还有几根杂草——哈利保证，这人刚才绝对是头着地掉草丛里去的。

哈利走回去预备穿上裤子，德拉科在他身后凉凉开口:“韦斯莱不会来了，我看他跟他女朋友正打得火热呢。”

“……”哈利扣好皮带，“你管得着吗。”

德拉科带着一身夜的凉意朝哈利走过去，他握住哈利扣皮带的手，低声说:“别扣了，待会儿还得解开。”

他冰凉的手同哈利滚烫的皮肤产生了鲜明的对比刺激，德拉科在哈利发作的前一秒放开他，哈利一拳打了个空，又追上去同德拉科扭打在一起，这下子对罗恩爽约的气愤全发作在德拉科身上了，德拉科一边躲一边喊:“明天就要交作业了波特！我画的可比韦斯莱好多了！”

他一个反手扣，将哈利按在地上，跨坐在哈利的腰上，僵持了好半天，德拉科松开对哈利双手的控制，俯下身玩味的看着哈利，一字一句说:“波特，你、硬、了。”

“……”哈利不想说话，但他必须说点什么，于是哈利别开目光，“我们来画画吧。”

(事后哈利才想到他可以回击德拉科说“你、也、是”，奈何当时他实在是太慌乱了。）

说画画就画画，德拉科系上围裙，老老实实坐在画板前画画。哈利随意躺着，德拉科不断指挥他“腿弯起来要有点弧度”“眼睛睁开来看前方”“衣服盖少点身体线条快看不见了”……

好的，哈利深吸一口气，如果他会阿瓦达的话，一定马上给德拉科啃个瓜。

蓝颜料涂身体，从小腹到乳头都被深蓝夜色笼罩住了，腿是露出来的亮色，德拉科想加点红色，模特显露出大腿内部的丰腴加点红颜料就无端增了点情色，手指脚趾都刷上了一层薄薄的浅粉，眼睛必然是绿色的，最澄澈透亮的井水绿。

哈利刚才就有些睡意，此刻虫鸣风声的熏陶下更是昏昏欲睡，德拉科说的话听得断断续续的，听进去了也没太明白。

“波特，你听说过一句话吗？”

“没。”

德拉科走过去，坐到哈利身边。

“很多伟大的画家喜欢跟他们的模特做爱。”

“所以呢？”

“我画的姑且还算不错。”德拉科说。

哈利没回答。

德拉科凑到他耳边:“而你是我的模特……”

“别装睡波特，我知道你醒着，不然我亲你了。”

哈利一睁眼就对上德拉科灰蓝色的眸子阴沉沉盯着自己，下一秒灰蓝色眸子猛地靠近，在4英寸左右的位置停住了，唇上一片凉意。

德拉科恶劣地笑了笑:“晚了，我已经亲了。”

不知道是谁又凑过去的，总之等两个男孩反应过来的时候已经吻得难舍难分，哈利搂着德拉科的脖子，盖住腹部的校服滑下了床，德拉科就挤上那张狭窄的小木床，紧贴着哈利赤裸的身体，一边吻他一边解自己的衣服(好惨喔还要自己脱衣服(bushi)。

“以后不许当别人的模特。”德拉科一本正经地说，握住哈利的阴茎不让他释放，哈利被他折磨得想哭，只得点头答应，德拉科这才又按住哈利的腰际操弄起来。

哈利压抑的喘息声一下下刺激着德拉科，他动作越发大力野蛮，连骚话也顾不上讲，哈利紧紧攀住德拉科的肩，双腿缠在他腰上，泪水怎么也止不住，就在这时，画室的门“吱呀”一声被闯开。

闯入的青年逆光站着望向交合的两人，红发闪着烈艳似的光。

他突然觉得，特意去同女友分手，被人恶意拦住挑衅好不容易才脱身的自己，就像一个笑话。

他从来没有想过爽约。

END.


End file.
